Naruto vs Sonic the Hedgehog
by KingKey980
Summary: Parody of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. After defeat of two enemies, two worlds start to collide and now both Naruto's side and Sonic's side must save their own worlds by defeating each other as they assume each other to be invaders and also deal with the 'Rage'. I will be doing both sides. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: Hatred Defeated

**Hello, readers. You know who I am. KingKey980! Today, I bring you all a NEW story! This is a parody of one of my favorite crossover fighting games, Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. (Yes, I like the game. Kill me. Shoot me. I don't care what you do with me.) This story is inspired by an author b.v.g.e, who wrote Sonic the Hedgehog vs My Little Pony Universe. For this story, there will two sides between Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope you enjoy this story. No flaming or negative comments allowed. If it's guest and negative, I'll delete it. Disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog. Enjoy the prologue. I will be doing Naruto's side (which is gonna be Mortal Kombat) first. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Hatred 'Defeated'<p>

"The Shinobi world is in peril. It suffers from endless hatred and despair. Obito's defeat should've marked our victory against his plan to take over our world and create his 'peace', but instead, it marked a whole new struggle for independence." A voice said.

The story opens to a forest area where a portal like swirl appears and reveals a man with spiky black hair, wearing a purple cloak, and one eye is red with black marks while the other is purple with multiple ring like lines on it appearing to the forest and he looks severely injured and kneels to the ground while someone else appears through what looks like white snakes and it's another man with really white skin with scale like lines on his body, has white hair, slit pupils on his yellow eyes, wearing a hooded red cloak, glasses on his face, and has purple markings under his eyes and walks to the injured man.

"Madara will be VERY displeased by your inability to take the Nine Tails and take over this world." The red cloaked man said making the injured man shout in anger and destroys a tree.

"Silence yourself, Kabuto!" The injured snapped at the cloaked man named Kabuto who smirks in response.

Just then someone appears and it's a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker like birthmarks on both his cheeks. wearing an orange and black outfit, and a headband around his forehead with what looks like a leaf symbol on the headband.

"Naruto Uzumaki...!" The injured man growled as he tries to attack but the boy named Naruto creates a clone and sends it to attack the injured easily knocking him down.

"Your hatred has corrupted this world long enough, Obito. Your White Zetsu army were easily beaten by the Ninja Alliance. Heh. Even now, your own allies decide to abandon you." Naruto said as he points at something and Obito turns to see what Naruto is looking at and Obito sees that Kabuto is starting to make his escape using a portal (A/N: I know there are no portals in Naruto, but hey, it's Fanfiction. You can do anything.).

"Kabuto! Traitor!" Obito yelled as he attacks Kabuto with a Fire Jutsu.

Naruto then enters his Nine Tails Chakra Mode and creates two giant blue shurikens in his hands.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto shouted as he throws the two Rasenshurikens.

Obito sees them and tries to escape but the shurkiens get him and he gets sent to the portal and it starts going out of control.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Obito shouted as bright energy goes through his body and he's now bathed in yellow light while being imploded and then an explosion occurs destroying the part of the forest.

"I'm amazed we're not dead by his usual reckless action." Kabuto said to himself but then Naruto turns to the snake master.

"The Shinobi world will never succumb to the darkness, Kabuto." Naruto said as he walks to Kabuto and grabs his arm. "Now then, your punishment'll be decided by the five Kage." He added as he uses his power to teleport himself and Kabuto out of the forest for Kabuto's trail.

The Shinobi world is at last safe from darkness and hatred...or is it?

A new battle might begin...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue. Sorry if this short and I'm also if I'm ruining the Naruto storyline. I hope you enjoyed this. I have some casts in mind, but if you have suggestions for casts, let me know via review or PM me. I'm out now so I'll see you in the next chapter. Oh, and yes I'll be doing BOTH sides in this story. See ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Rock Lee

**Now this is Chapter one of this story. I got some casts in mind already for this. I hope you enjoy this. Oh, yeah and the fighting system in this story will be similar to the Naruto Ninja Storm games. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Rock Lee<p>

In a field with logs with targets and a big lake a boy with black bowl cut hair, wearing a dark green outfit, a light green sleeveless vest over the outfit, bandages on his arms, and orange leg protectors is punching one of the logs but while this is happening a girl with green eyes, short pink hair, wearing a sleeveless red top, black shorts with a pink cloth over it, black gloves, black boots, and a headband over her head like a hair band sneaks behind the boy and prepares to strike but the boy grabs the girl's arm and tosses her aside.

"Nice move, Lee." The girl said.

"It was really your move, Sakura. What I did was redirect your own power against you." Lee said.

"I should never underestimate Guy Sensei's student." Sakura said.

"I should never underestimate Lady Tsunade's student." Lee said. "I am surprised to see you so soon after Obito Uchiha's defeat." Lee said.

"I needed a little break after trying to search for the Ninja Alliance. Many of them disappeared, vanished without a trace. Their disappearances are very mysterious and I'm very worried." Sakura said.

"Now that you mention it, have our comrades disappeared as well?" Lee asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Sakura answered.

"Do you know who is responsible?" Lee asked.

"Obito was already defeated. Kabuto is supposed to punished by Lady Tsunade and the other four Kage. I have two groups that be responsible." Sakura said and Lee realizes.

"The remaining members of the Akatsuki (A/N: Yes some of the members are alive.) and the Tora." Lee said.

"Yeah. They must be the ones behind these disappearances. I'd like for your help, Lee." Sakura said and Lee nods understanding.

"I will be very happy to help you, Sakura, but we will need more help. See if you can contact Ino. I understand she's been trying to find the remaining members of the Akatsuki. I will search for Jin." Lee said and Sakura nods.

Later on Lee arrives at the Leaf forest.

"This forest is rather dark...and silent. If my hunch is correct..." Lee then turns on his earpiece. "Sakura, have you contacted Ino yet?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. She's currently tracking down Deidara and has been on his trail." Sakura answered.

"Let us hope she is careful." Lee said.

"She'll be fine. I'm gonna keep searching for the disappeared. Have you found Jin yet?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet, but I feel I am getting..." Lee cuts himself off as he sees something.

"Wood Style: Wood Shot Jutsu!" A voice shouted as three wood shots are coming at Lee who dodges out of the way.

"...close." Lee finished as he prepares to fight.

"Closer than you think, Leaf dog." The voice said and a boy with short untidy brown hair, orange eyes, wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket over the black shirt, teal pants, two earrings on both ears, one grey fingerless glove on his left hand, a silver necklace with a katana at the end, and has a scar under his right eye.

"I thought I'd find you here, Jin Yuoka." Lee said.

The boy named Jin uses Wood Style: Wood Shot Jutsu again but Lee dashes at Jin and starts multi punching followed by a roundhouse kick but Jin recovers from Lee's attacks and delivers two punches followed by a multi kick followed by a wood hammer whack sending Lee back but he lands on a tree branch and throws shurikens but Jin swipes them away with his wood hammer and extends his arm into wood to get Lee who jumps away and delivers a spin kick at Jin knocking him back but Jin uses Wood Clone Jutsu creating a clone and they attack Lee who avoids their attacks but Jin's wood clone wood kicks Lee allowing Jin to whack Lee with his wood hammer again but Lee strikes with multiple punches followed by a kick followed by a powerful spin kick to knock Jin down but Jin summons wood pillars under Lee and get him but Lee dashes at Jin again and uses a hurricane kick but Jin creates a wood cage to trap Lee and throws explosive kunai at the cage destroying it with Lee still in it but Lee multi punches Jin despite him trying to dodge and Lee delivers a kick that sends Jin in the air and Lee jumps into the air, grabs Jin and uses Primary Lotus while sending Jin back to the ground but Jin tries to wood punch but Lee delivers one final punch to knock Jin down.

"You are strong opponent, but youth has won this fight." Lee said.

"You Leaf punks just make me sick. You almost killed me." Jin said.

"It was you who attacked me first, rogue ninja." Lee replied.

"Many of our Tora comrades have disappeared and now I know who's behind this and found one of the culprits." Jin said.

"I did not kill any Tora." Lee said.

"Don't play stupid. I heard you were talking to that girl. You and the other Leaf dogs were about to..." Jin was cut off by Lee.

"We are investigating the disappearance of our comrades as well." Lee said. "I believe that we have a new enemy among us. The question is, Jin, are you willing to work with us to uncover the truth?" Lee asked.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Jin asked.

"Because I am about to save your life." Lee answered as he moves Jin out of the way while a chained kunai comes at Jin but Lee deflects it with his kunai.

"Yuuki Hyuga." Jin said and a boy with spiky dark blue hair, lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a sleeveless hooded orange shirt, dark blue pants, and black mask covering his mouth appears and goes for Jin.

"Go now. We will meet again later." Lee said and Jin sighs and leaves.

"You allowed Jin Yuoka to escape! Now I'm gonna kill you!" Yuuki yelled said.

"You will have to get past me to get to Jin." Lee said.

Yuuki attacks Lee with his palm strikes but Lee also attacks with his multi punches but their different attacks get each other's faces knocking them both back but they both recover and Lee dashes at Yuuki and punches followed by a kick followed by a powerful punch but Yuuki attacks with his Gentle Fists followed by a chained kunai attack but Lee hurricanes kicks but Yuuki uses his chained kunai to grab Lee and lures him to Yukki allowing him to use a powerful Gentle Fist to knock Lee back but Lee recovers and delivers punches followed by somersault kick but Yuuki uses Eight Traigrams Palm Tornado to knock Lee back but Lee jumps from a tree and straight kicks at Yuuki who dodges and palm strikes again followed by a roundhouse kick and then jabs Lee in his chest but Lee gets up and hurricane kicks but Yuuki whips with his chained kunai but Lee multi punches but Yuuki uses Eight Traigrams Palm Tornado but Lee kicks Yuuki in the air, jumps in the air, grabs Yuuki, and uses Primary Lotus and sends Yuuki back to the ground but Yuuki grabs Lee with his chained kunai again and delivers a powerful palm strike but Lee dashes at Yuuki and punches followed by a warp kick followed by an uppercut but Yuuki attacks with his Gentle Fists again followed by an uppercut and strikes Lee in the air but Lee attacks back while teleporting and then delivers a kick to send Yuuki down but Yuuki tries to deliver a palm strike but Lee hurricane kicks to knock Yuuki back.

"I understand your hatred of Jin, but we must work together." Lee said.

Yuuki starts to get up but then yellow energy starts to cloak around Yuuki and his eyes turn yellow and shouts in rage and Lee runs to Yuuki and delivers a kick but Lee gets knocked back but recovers and turns around to see that Yuuki is no longer in the forest but sees what looks like a red echidna with dreadlocks, purple eyes, wearing white spiked gloves, yellow and green shoes, and a white crest mark on his chest.

"What the heck is going on here? Where am I anyway?" The red echidna asked and then turns to Lee.

"Hmm. This is unusual. You wouldn't happen to be one of Kabuto's twisted experiments, would you?" Lee asked.

"What? Experiment? That's ridiculous. I'm not an experiment, I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Where the heck am I?" The echidna named Knuckles asked.

"You cannot fool me. I know you are a minion of evil! I will put a stop to you!" Lee said.

"Oh, brother." Knuckles said.

Lee dashes at Knuckles and multi punches followed by a hurricane kick but Knuckles delivers punches followed by a drill punch but Lee flips at Knuckles multiple times until Lee delivers a back kick but Knuckles delivers a big punch but Lee multi punches followed by an aerial multi kick sending Knuckles to the air and starts striking in the air followed by teleporting and sends Knuckles back to the ground but Knuckles digs into the ground and goes under Lee and delivers an uppercut but Lee recovers and punches followed by a hurricane kick but Knuckles delivers a headbutt but Lee straight kicks but Knuckles drill punches but their attacks get each other and send each other back but Lee flips at Knuckles again but Knuckles punches the ground causing an earthquake but Lee jumps and delivers a spin kick but Knuckles glides out of the way and climbs up a tree and then delivers a punch but Lee kicks Knuckles to the air and uses Primary Lotus and sends Knuckles to the ground but Knuckles multi punches followed by an uppercut but Lee multi punches back followed by a flip kick but Knuckles glide punches at Lee who dodges and hurricane kicks at Knuckles who also dodges and punches twice followed by a hard knee to the ground creating fire but Lee dashes at Knuckles again and punches followed by a spin kick but Knuckles punches followed by a drill punch to the ground causing another earthquake but Lee multi punches and delivers an uppercut and knocks Knuckles out.

"You are an unusual and tough opponent, but you lack my speed." Lee said.

Lee walks over to the unconscious Knuckles.

"Strange. He is nothing like any other opponent I have fought before. He must be foreign. I must find Guy Sensei and Kakashi Sensei. They may know of his origin." Lee said as he takes Knuckles and leaves the forest.

Lee returns to the training field and places Knuckles on the ground.

"Guy Sensei! Kakashi Sensei!" Lee called but no response. "This is bad. Why won't they answer?" Lee asked.

"Because they're in a middle of a mission." A voice said and Lee turns to see a boy with raven black hair with two bangs, onyx eyes, wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with a red and white fan at the back, black pants, and dark blue cloth over the pants.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said.

"But for you, Rock Lee, you're gonna die here." Sasuke said as he turns his onyx eyes into red eyes with black marks and takes out a katana.

"You will pay for your betrayal." Lee said.

Lee and Sasuke dash at each other and deliver punches at each other but Lee delivers a hurricane kick but Sasuke dodges and punches followed by slashing with his katana followed by Chidori Sharp Spear but Lee multi punches followed by a powerful punch but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu to get Lee but Lee moves and spin kicks but Sasuke slashes with katana followed by a dash slash but Lee flips at Sasuke and then delivers a back kick but Sasuke uses Chidori Stream but Lee moves and dashes at Sasuke and kicks Sasuke into the air and uses Primary Lotus and sends Sasuke to the ground but Sasuke uses Inferno Style: Flame Control and the black flames get Lee but Lee hurricane kicks but Sasuke grabs Lee with his Susanoo arm and crushes Lee but Lee multi punches followed by a kick followed by an uppercut but Sasuke punches followed slashing with his katana followed by a kick followed by a Susanoo punch knocking Lee back but Lee dashes at Sasuke who uses Dragon Flame Jutsu getting Lee who dodges the two fireballs but Sasuke uses Chidori but Lee straight kicks but their blows knock each other back but Lee flips at Sasuke and back kicks but Sasuke lights his katana with his Chidori and charges at Lee who kicks Sasuke back but he uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Lee dashes at Sasuke and uses Primary Lotus and sends Sasuke back to the ground and Sasuke is now unconscious.

"You deserve to be punished severely for your unyouthful crimes, Uchiha." Lee said and his earpiece goes off. "This is Lee." Lee said.

"Hey, this is Ino." Ino said.

"Have you caught Deidara?" Lee asked.

"I almost had him. I was this close to catching him, but he suddenly disappeared. Probably one of his 'art' escape tricks again. I'm currently figuring out where he went." Ino answered. "How goes your search for Jin?" Ino asked.

"The Tora are not behind this. Jin told me he is suffering loses as well." Lee answered. "I have a feeling we have a new threat." Lee said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Ino asked.

"I have fought a new opponent. It was a red creature with a white mark on his chest. At first, I thought it was one of Kabuto's twisted experiment's, but I there is another possibility on my mind. This is probably a different warrior altogether." Lee said. "I wanted to talk to Guy Sensei and Kakashi Sensei about this, but they are not here. I fear that they have disappeared as well. I will try to search for them and bring this creature with me." Lee said.

"Okay, but don't do anything crazy." Ino said.

"I will be fine." Lee said.

"You may be Guy Sensei's excellent student, but you are not invincible." Ino said.

Lee was about to pick up Knuckles but then yellow energy is coming from Knuckles and is transferred to Lee and now he's cloaked with yellow energy and his eyes start to glow yellow as Lee screams and then suddenly disappears from the training field.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if the fight scenes were not great. I'm still not used to them, but still doing my best. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I might be able to do more. Until then, I shall see you in Chapter 2.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Ino Yamanaka

**Hey, guys. Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Doing what I can to make this story great. Happy reading and thanks for your support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ino Yamanaka<p>

A girl with light blonde hair tied to a long ponytail and a bang covering her right eye, wearing a sleeveless violet top, violet skirt, net bands on her arms, and net bands on her legs is in a village trying to contact someone with her earpiece.

"Lee! Come in! Lee!" The girl said. "Something is not right." The girl then contacts someone else. "Sakura, this is Ino. Please respond." Ino said.

"This is Sakura." Sakura said.

"Lee is in trouble and he may need help. I want to find him, but I have no idea where he is. Can you help me search for him?" Ino asked.

"Wish I could, Ino, but I can't. There's something going on that demands my full attention. I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. Sorry." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have to search for him myself." Ino said.

"I'll join you as soon as I can." Sakura said.

"Okay. See ya." Ino said as she turns off her earpiece. "This is getting weird. First Deidara disappeared and now Lee is gone. Ever since Obito's defeat, our comrades, the Ninja Alliance, and everyone else has vanished. If someone or something keeps disappearing, then someone or something else might appear here." Ino said and unknowing to her someone is behind her.

"I'm afraid it's a little late to be worrying about that, darling." A voice said and Ino turns around to see what looks like a white furred bat with green eyes, wearing a black body suit with a pink heart breastplate, white long gloves, and white long boots with heart ends.

"Who are you?" Ino asked preparing to fight.

"I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge and I really need to be getting back to Central City to meet my boss. So if you'll excuse me..." Rouge was cut off by Ino.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Ino said.

"Not tonight, sweetie. I have a headache." Rouge said but Ino doesn't move. "Fine then. No one gets in my way!" Rouge said.

Rouge throws bombs at Ino who dodges and throws her flower bombs at Rouge who flies into the air but Ino air dashes to the bat and starts kicking Rouge and sends her to the ground but Rouge drill kicks Ino knocking her back but Ino swipes at Rouge followed by a spin kick followed by a huge kick but Rouge multi kicks Ino followed by a missile kick but Ino throws poison flowers but Rouge throws three bombs getting Ino but Ino grabs Rouge with her legs and takes the bat down to the ground but Rouge flip kicks to send Ino to the air allowing Rouge to aerial kick and sends Ino to the ground but Ino recovers and throws two flower bombs at Rouge but Rouge recovers and flies to Ino and starts slapping her and then kicks Ino to the ground followed by a bomb throw but Ino dashes to Rouge and starts swiping followed by multi kicking followed by a low kick followed by a somersault kick but Rouge shrieks stunning Ino allowing Rouge to drill kick but Ino stuns Rouge with stun tag allowing Ino to invert kick Rouge followed by a multi kick in the air but Rouge flies and delivers a missile kick but Ino slides trough the ground and throws Rouge but Rouge grabs Ino by the legs and Rouge starts bringing Ino down but Ino grabs Rouge with her legs and then tosses her but Rouge flies into the air and throws more bombs but Ino multi kicks followed by a handstand spin kick followed by a huge kick but Rouge multi kicks followed by a flip kick but Ino throws flower bombs but Rouge back kicks but Ino invert kicks and then multi kicks in the air and knocks Rouge to the ground and knocks the bat out.

"How'd you like that, Bat girl?" Ino asked.

Ino walks over to the unconscious Rouge.

"I'll have Shikamaru take care of you. I need to find Lee." Ino said as she leaves the village.

Ino arrives at the training field and starts searching for Lee.

"No sign of Lee. Nobody else seems to be here. I have a bad feeling about this." Ino said and her earpiece starts going off. "This is Ino." Ino said.

"Ino, it's Shikamaru. Who's this bat girl in the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"She calls herself Rouge the Bat. We'll question her later. She's not our priority right now. I have something else to worry about." Ino said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm searching for Lee. I'd like you to help..." Ino cuts herself off by a water attack but she dodges. "Suigetsu Hozuki!" Ino said and sees a boy with white hair, purple eyes, wearing a purple sleeveless top, grey pants, carrying water bottles, and carrying a giant blade on his back.

"Nice to see you, Ino." Suigetsu said.

"Just get here as soon as you can. Ino out." Ino said as she prepares to fight.

"I'm gonna enjoy slicing you in two." Suigetsu said as he takes out his blade.

Suigetsu dashes at Ino to slice with his blade but Ino moves and delivers a spin kick but Suigetsu punches followed by a slice with his blade followed by a water wave attack but Ino multi kicks followed by a low kick followed by a somersault kick but Suigetsu transforms his body into water and moves away and then goes for Ino again ready to slice but Ino dodges and throws two flower bombs but Suigetsu uses Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu but Ino dashes to Suigetsu and invert kicks Suigetsu to the air followed by a multi kick in the air to knock Suigetsu down but Suigetsu kicks followed by a slash with his blade followed by a blade slam with a water attack but Ino recovers from the attack and slides through the ground and throws Suigetsu but Suigetsu turns into water again and goes for Ino who moves and throws poison flowers but Suigetsu deflects them with his blade and tries to slice but Ino use Mind Transfer Jutsu to take over Suigetsu's mind and makes him throw explosive kunais in front of him before Ino makes him release back into her body as the explosive kunais go off on Suigetsu but he recovers and uses Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu again but Ino dodges and cartwheel kicks Suigetsu but Suigetsu punches Ino in the gut, stomps on her and slices with his blade but Ino recovers and swipes followed by multi kicking followed by a kick that sends Suigetsu to the air and Ino dashes and starts kicking in the air and sends Suigetsu donw to the ground but Suigetsu tries to slice with his blade again but Ino spin kicks and delivers another cartwheel kick to knock Suigetsu out.

"You are a complete pain, Shark boy." Ino said.

Ino walks over to Suigetsu who is now unconscious.

"I don't know what Suigetsu is doing out of his prison, but this isn't right. If something else is going on, Lady Tsunade and Naruto should be informed." Ino said as she leaves the training field.

Ino arrives at the top of Hokage Mansion to search for Tsunade and Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade! Naruto! Where are you? Something strange is going on. Obito might be coming back." Ino said but no response. "Can anyone hear me? Where is..." Ino cuts herself off as something appears before her and it's what looks like a male 6,000 pound muscular panda bear wearing blue and grey gloves and green boots. "Huh? What's this? He wouldn't happen to be one of those creatures Lee mentioned, would he?. Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I am Noah Raymond Thompson." The panda named Noah answered.

"Okay and why are you here?" Ino asked.

"I'm so confused. I don't understand." Noah said. "The rage...THE RAGE!" Noah shouted as his eyes start to turn yellow and roars.

"What the...?" Ino asked.

Noah charges at Ino and delivers two punches but Ino dodges and throws flower bombs but Noah claps his hands together to create a shock wave to knock Ino back but Ino recovers and dashes at Noah and starts multi kicking followed by a kick that sends Noah to the air and Ino aerial kicks and sends Noah to the ground but Noah grabs Ino and starts slamming her to the ground and then throws her but Ino throws kunais at Noah who swipes them away and makes what looks like a rock fist and charges at Ino and delivers a rock punch but Ino slides through the ground and throws Noah but Noah summons a rock pillar from the ground and gets Ino but Ino throws three flower bombs but Noah delivers three punches followed a big kick but Ino invert kicks into the air and sends Noah to the ground but Noah throws rock at Ino who dodges and swipes followed by a a spin kick followed by an upside down spin kick followed by a huge kick to knock Noah back but Noah grabs Ino, throws her into the air, and then drops her to the ground but Ino recovers and multi kicks followed by a leg grab and tosses Noah who summons another rock pillar to get Ino but Ino dashes at Noah and back kicks but Noah delivers a huge punch and throws a rock but Ino cartwheel kicks but Noah claps his hands together and creates another shock wave but Ino throws three flower bombs but Noah tries to grab Ino but Ino moves this time and spin kicks followed by a somersault kick but Noah rock punches but Ino grabs Noah with her legs and tosses Noah away.

"It's true when they say mind over muscle." Ino said.

Ino walks over to Noah who struggles to get up.

"Now maybe I can get some answers out of you." Ino said but just then something pushes her aside and Noah sees what looks like a silver furred hedgehog with yellow eyes, two spikes at the back of his head, fan shaped fur on his forehead, white fur on his chest, wearing white gloves with yellow cuffs and green circular lines on his palms, and yellow, black, and green boots levitating in the air.

"Noah, what happened? My powers are acting up lately, but I got here as soon as I could." The silver hedgehog said.

"Silver? Beware...the rage." Noah said as he drifts into unconsciousness.

"The rage?" Silver asked and he looks at Ino whose eyes are now yellow. "I take it he means you. What did you do to Noah?" Silver asked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you!" Ino answered.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for hurting Noah like that!" Silver said.

Ino dashes at Silver and starts multi kicking him but Silver pushes her away with his telekinetic powers but Ino throws two flower bombs but Silver catches them with his powers and throws them back but Ino dodges and spin kicks followed by a somersault kick but Silver attacks with his palms followed by a knee kick but Ino swipes followed by multi kicking followed by a cartwheel kick but Silver lifts Ino into the air and slams her to the ground but Ino handstand spin kicks at Silver but Silver pushes her away again with his telekinetic wave but Ino spin punches followed by a back kick but Silver charges with his telekinetic knives but Ino dodges the knives and invert kicks Silver to the air followed by a multi kick in the air and knocks Silver down but Silver recovers and lifts Ino again and slams her to the ground and then uses his powers to make a shock wave but Ino grabs Silver with her legs and tosses him away but Silver levitates and shoots a telekinetic shot but Ino dodges and dashes at Silver and multi kicks followed by a spin kick followed by a huge kick but Silver pulls Ino to him and delivers a kick but Ino cartwheel kicks but Silver moves and attacks with his palms followed a back kick but Ino somersault kicks but Silver creates another shock wave but Ino swipes followed by a flip kick followed by a spin kick followed by a handstand spin kick followed by a multi kick and knocks Silver down.

"I'm not done with you!" Ino said.

Ino walks over to Silver and picks him and up and was about to deliver a punch but Noah comes and stops her by rock punching her to knock her back and Silver is free.

"Thanks for the save. Whoever she was, she was about to finish me off." Silver said. "You look badly injured. Whatever's going on must also have an effect on all of us. I'm going to bring you over to Tails and Blaze so they can have a look at you." Silver said as he uses his telekinetic power to lift Noah and himself and Silver starts to fly into the sky.

After they left Ino remains on the ground while struggling to fight what's happening to her but she sees Silver and Noah leaving while still struggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still doing what can to make the fight scene's good. Still not used to them, but I'm doing my best still. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Hopefully I'll make more. Until then, take care and I'll see you later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Shikamaru Nara

**Here is Chapter 3. Sorry for making you all wait for too long.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Shikamaru Nara<p>

While Ino is struggling what's happening in her head a boy with black hair tied to a spiky ponytail, wearing a sleeveless green vest with black long sleeves over the vest, and black pants arrives at the mansion rooftop and finds Ino.

"Ino, there you are. What are you doing at the Hokage Mansion? When I lost contact with you, I started to sear..." The boy was cut off by Ino.

"Back off!" Ino snapped.

"Hey, what's your deal?" The boy asked.

In Ino's vision the boy then turns to a man with blond hair tied to a small ponytail while the rest of his hair is loose, a bang of his hair covering his left eye, wearing sleeveless green outfit, grey pants, and has mouths on his palms.

"Deidara?!" Ino asked.

"Deidara? Where?" The boy asked.

"I've finally found you!" Ino said.

"What? What are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"This time, you won't get away!" Ino said.

"Oh, crap. She thinks I'm Deidara. And what's with her eyes? Why are they like that?" The boy asked to himself. "Ino, it's me, Shikamaru. Your teammate?" Shikamaru said.

"You can't fool me! Fight!" Ino said.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be a drag, but I have no choice." Shikamaru said.

Ino dashes at Shikamaru and starts multi kicking Shikamaru who dodges every kick and uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to try and hold Ino who dodges and throws flower bombs but Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs to counter the flower bombs but Ino dashes at Shikamaru and grabs him with her legs and tosses him but Shikamaru recovers and delivers three punches followed a kunai slash followed by grabbing Ino's legs with a rope and then tosses her while throwing kunai bombs but Ino swipes at Shikamaru followed by a spin kick followed by a handstand spin kick followed by a huge kick but Shikamaru recovers and uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu but Ino delivers multi kicks followed by a somersault kick but Shikamaru punches followed by a kunai slash followed by a slide kick followed by a shadow strike but Ino recovers and tries to attack but Shikamaru delivers a kick sending Ino to the air and then uses his shadow to grab Ino and tosses her but she throws flower bombs and poison flowers but Shikamaru dodges them and throws his kunai bombs but Ino air dashes at Shikamaru who air dashes back and Shikamaru attacks Ino in the air until he throws kunai bombs to knock Ino down but Ino recovers and multi kicks followed by a spin kick but Shikamaru slashes with his kunai followed by a slide kick followed by a shadow strike and knocks Ino down.

"Okay, Ino. Hope you've calmed down now." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru approaches Ino who is still on the ground and struggles to get up but just then someone appears and it's Naruto.

"Whoa. What the heck happened here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what happened. Ino just attacked me." Shikamaru said.

"I saw you as the enemy. I thought you were a threat. I...can't explain it. Sorry about that, Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Ah, don't sweat it. At least you managed to snap out of what happened." Shikamaru said.

"I'm no genius, but my guess is that she's been infected by these invading creatures that infected Bushy-brows." Naruto said showing Lee.

"Lee. What the heck happened to you? Where have you been?" Ino asked.

"I was captured by the invaders, but Naruto rescued me." Lee answered.

"They were holding Bushy-brows aboard some kind of flying ship. That was where I fought those invading creatures." Naruto said.

"I came to find you, Naruto, but I was attacked by two warrior creatures. They must've fled to that flying ship you just said." Ino said.

"I really have no idea who these invaders are or who leads 'em, but I have a very deep gut feeling that the world as we know it might be facing a new threat. A new dangerous one." Naruto said.

"But Obito was stopped. We defeated him and stopped him from trying to use your power to rule this world." Lee said.

"Yeah. Maybe, but Obito might be still alive and these invading creature things might his new henchmen." Naruto said.

"Then we're gonna do something about that." Shikamaru said.

"What's the plan, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Ino and I are gonna have to figure out where this flying ship thing you said is at. If they're there, then that's the first step." Shikamaru said.

Later on Shikamaru and Ino are going through the village for Shikamaru's plan.

"So how did you find me?" Ino asked.

"Well, when I arrived at the training field, I found that you just left, but I did find some red animal on the ground so I brought him over to the Medical Ninjas and they told me you were going to the Hokage Mansion to talk to Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh." Ino said.

"You gotta stop running off like that, Ino. We may not see eye-to-eye so often, but we're a team. You can't take on enemies alone." Shikamaru said.

"I know. I'll work on that." Ino said.

"Go get yourself patched up with the Medical Ninja. Meanwhile, I'll figure out a way to find their ship. We'll take them by surprise once we get there." Shikamaru said.

"Good plan, but we should also find a way to get on it as we find it." Ino said.

"Yeah. I'll work on that too." Shikamaru said as Ino leaves. "I don't know where that ship is right now nor what these invaders are, but I got a feeling that Obito might responsible for them and for our comrades disappearing recently. Oh, well. Hopefully, we'll find a way to solve this mystery. It'll be a drag, but it's gotta be done somehow." Shikamaru said to himself.

"Or maybe you should leave this crisis to me." A voice said and Shikamaru turns to see a black hedgehog with red streaks on his spikes, arms, and legs, red eyes, white gloves with two rings around his wrists, and grey, black, and red hover shoes.

"What the...?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's get the introductions over with. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only Ultimate Life Form." Shadow introduced.

"Yeah. Don't know about any of that. What are you even doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"My commander from GUN has asked me to find my partner. He told me that she would be here apparently so I got here and now my search begins." Shadow answered. "Here's the deal, tell me where she is or I'll have to extract the answers from you." Shadow said.

"I don't know what you're talking about or who you think you are, but if you're so anxious to finding this partner of yours, I'll be more than happy to bring you to her...in a cell." Shikamaru said as his eyes turn yellow.

"Stupid human. Guess we'll do this the hard way." Shadow said.

Shadow throws his Chaos Spears at Shikamaru who dodges and throws his shurikens but Shadow moves and home attacks at Shikamaru who delivers a kick to send Shadow to the air allowing Shikamaru to uses his shadow to grab Shadow and throw him but Shadow delivers multi punches followed by spin kicks followed by a Chaos power strike knocking Shikamaru back but Shikamaru slashes with his kunai followed by a back kick followed by using a shadow pillar to send Shadow to the air but Shadow air dashes at Shikamaru and multi punches followed by a Chaos Spear strike sending Shikamaru down but Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu getting Shadow but Shadow spin dashes at Shikamaru and punches two times followed by a flip kick but Shikamaru punches followed by a kunai slash followed by grabbing Shadow's legs with his rope and then tosses Shadow and throws kunai bombs but Shadow throws Chaos Spears to get Shikamaru but Shikamaru tries to use Shadow Possession Jutsu but Shadow back punches followed by punches followed by teleporting behind Shikamaru and throws Chaos Spears but Shikamaru slide kicks and delivers a shadow strike but Shadow front flips and delivers a flame kick from his hover shoes but Shikamaru punches followed by a drop kick followed by a back punch followed by a straight kick knocking Shadow out.

"Ultimate Life Form, huh? Seems to me you were stopped by a mere human." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru breathes heavily after his fight and then Ino arrives.

"What just happened?" Ino asked.

"They found the village. Somehow he ended up here." Shikamaru said.

"Who's he?" Ino asked.

"He calls himself Shadow the Hedgehog. He says he's Ultimate Life Form. Acts like he's all high and mighty." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, what's that on his wrist?" Ino asked as she takes a metal band from Shadow's wrist.

"I don't know, but we should examine it while questioning..." Shikamaru was then cut off by the metal wrist doing something and Shikamaru and Ino disappear.

Shikamaru appears in what looks like a ship and he looks around while activating his earpiece.

"Ino? Ino, are you there? What just happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think that metal band we found did something that teleported us here and it appears we've been separated too." Ino said.

"Okay. Hold on. I'll try to..." Shikamaru cuts himself off. "Hold on. Someone's coming." Shikamaru said as he hides behind a metal barrel and takes a look to see a GUN soldier escorting a dazed Noah.

"We're currently bringing Noah to a safe containment field until Tails arrives." The GUN soldier said.

"Good to hear. I only hope that Noah can recover from whatever's happening to him. If this is effecting him, then it should also effect all of us as well. I'll be returning soon with our newest guest." A female voice said.

"Copy. I will now talk to the Commander." The GUN soldier said but then Shikamaru arrives at punches at the GUN soldier.

Shikamaru then attacks Noah but his eyes turn yellow and growls.

"Great. Just what I need." Shikamaru said.

Noah attacks Shikamaru with a rock punch but Shikamaru dodges and tries to slash with his kunai but Noah grabs Shikamaru and throws him but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu holding Noah and then throws a kunai bomb knocking Noah back but Noah delivers two huge rock punches followed by a rock kick but Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu but Noah grabs Shikamaru, slams him to the ground four times, spins him, and then throws him but Shikamaru recovers and grabs Noah's legs with his rope and then tosses Noah while throwing kunai bombs but Noah delivers a huge spin rock punch but Shikamaru slide kicks and delivers a shadow strike but Noah claps his hands together creating a shock wave but Shikamaru delivers a kick sending Noah to the air and Shikamaru uses his shadow to grab Noah and tosses him but Noah delivers another rock punch but Shikamaru punches followed by a kunai slash followed by a back kick followed by kunai bomb throws but Noah grabs Shikamaru and delivers a headbutt but Shikamaru slide kicks followed by a shadow punch but Noah delivers a rock kick but Shikamaru slashes with his kunai followed by a shadow pillar sending Noah to the air allowing Shikamaru to air dash and Shikamaru attacks in the air followed by a kunai bomb throw sending Noah to the ground but Noah grabs Shikamaru and throws him but Shikamaru delivers a kick and then uses his shadow to throw Noah again and Noah is knocked out.

"You realize that brute strength is not enough, big guy." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru activates his earpiece.

"Ino, how are things on your end?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm fine. I think I realized that we're in this flying ship Naruto told us about." Ino said.

"Okay, good. Stay where you are. I'll find out where and come to you." Shikamaru said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said and Shikamaru turns to see a purple cat with a red bindi, gold eyes, wearing a violet coat with white furry cuffs, white gloves, white tights, dark pink high-heeled shoes with white straps with white fluffy cuffs, and a gold necklace.

"Great. A talking cat. What a drag." Shikamaru said as he throws his kunai bombs but the cat moves out of way and dodges every kunai being thrown at her and after the dodging someone appears behind her and Shikamaru is surprised. "Jin?" Shikamaru asked.

"I take it you two know each other?" The cat asked.

"Yep. Blaze, meet Shikamaru Nara the Konoha Eleven's genius. Shikamaru, Blaze." Jin introduced.

"Well, Shikamaru, I don't know what your world is doing to my friends' or what you're doing to GUN's air ship, but a true genius doesn't act rashly. And if it's a fight you want, you'll soon be joining your friend in a cell." The cat named Blaze said as her eyes turn yellow and unleashes flames in her hands.

"This is just getting annoying." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru dashes at Blaze and delivers punches followed by kunai slashing followed by a slide kick followed by a shadow strike but Blaze throws fireballs but Shikamaru dodges them and throws his kunais but Blaze dodges and gracefully attacks in a ballet form followed by a flame attack but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu but Blaze moves and drill claws at Shikamaru but Shikamaru delivers a kick to send Blaze to the air and uses his shadow to grab Blaze and throws her but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a graceful kick followed by a cartwheel kick followed by a spinning flame claw but Shikamaru slashes with his kunai and uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu but Blaze uses her fire to burn the shadows and then attacks with a flame whip but Shikamaru grabs Blaze's legs with his rope and tosses her while throwing his kunai bombs but Blaze performs a handstand kick sending Shikamaru to the air and then grabs Shikamaru's leg and throws him to the ground but Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs but Blaze dodges them and delivers a high kick sending Shikamaru to the air and Blaze uses her flame whip to grab Shikamaru to send him to the ground but Shikamaru slide kicks followed by a shadow punch but Blaze unleashes fire blasts and then attacks in another ballet form followed by a spinning claw attack but Shikamaru uses a shadow pillar but Blaze delivers graceful kicks followed by a fire attack followed by a drill claw but Shikamaru delivers a punch followed by a back kick followed by a kunai slash followed by a shadow strike and knocks Blaze out.

"I don't act rashly when it comes to fights, but you seem level-headed too." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru activates his earpiece again.

"Ino, you'll never guess who I just bumped into, Jin." Shikamaru said.

"What? What's he doing here?" Ino asked.

"Well at first, I was a captive, but now we're supposed to be allies." Jin answered.

"Allies my foot. You and your brother aren't really friends of the Leaf." Shikamaru said.

"True, Nara, but you'd be an idiot to refuse my help at a time like this." Jin replied.

"What do you think, Ino? Should we trust him?" Shikamaru asked.

"If he know anything about what is going on here, then I suppose he can be trusted for now." Ino answered.

"Okay, Jin, what do you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"All I know is that these creatures are unlike anything I've seen before. I don't know who their leader is." Jin said.

"Any idea?" Shikamaru asked.

"My assumption is that Obito probably came back to finish what he started with his new army. Now, I have to go. I need to find someone with answers." Jin said.

"And who would that be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Believe it or not, a man who knows about a crisis like this, but first, I need to ask Naruto about his location." Jin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you're enjoying this story. Still doing the fights right. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. I hope you look forward to that.<strong>


End file.
